elgoonishshivefandomcom-20200214-history
Pandora Raven
Pandora Chaos Raven is a shapeshifting immortal of unknown orgin and power , though she has commonly taken the form of a small girl or adult woman. She is first seen in the Hidden Genesis arc in her "girl" form, and later in a monstrous "cloud" form, though much later she is seen taking an "adult" form far into the Sister II arc. She seems to have links to Magus and some sort of unknown goal which involves helping Magus escape from the spirtual plane. She is evidently the mother of Adrian Raven. __TOC__ History Pandora appears in the beginning of the Hidden Genesis arc, speaking to Mr. Verres and his two agents, Wolf and Cranium about the nature of a dimensional occurrence that had been caused by the arrival of Magus. She described Magus as an egg that had fallen from his nest, which she had caught and hidden in a new nest. She went on to say that Magus would grow to become a hawk while the agents were mice, but encouraged the agents to become hawks themselves for the sake of her entertainment. She then disappears, leaving the agents confused. Later she appears to Magus to mock him for his failure to successfully escape the spiritual plane and give him advice, leading to him following Ellen. She chastises Magus for referring to her as "Chaos": and tells him to be more creative, refusing to give her real name, which so far remains unknown. She reveals her shapeshifting ability after Magus had left, changing from a dark cloud of random shapes and beings to the small girl form seen earlier. Pandora is next seen in Sister II when Abraham arrives to kill Ellen, appearing to prevent Magus from leaving and ordering him to follow Ellen.and protect her. After Raven is defeated in combat by Abraham, Pandora is shown watching over Raven and she restores his illusion, telling him she would take care of the situation and referring to herself as his mother. Later she assumes the form of Fox, Nanase's summon, to move Nanase from the school and wake her up to protect Ellen. After Abraham is defeated by Nanase and rendered unconscious by Mr. Verres, Pandora urges Magus to amplify Verres' anger so that he will lose his self control and kill Abraham. Pandora threatens to abandon Magus if he will not cooperate, but Magus refuses regardless. Pandora, enraged, attacks him, and then leaves him isolated in an unknown plane. Later Pandora meets with her son in the form of Agent Wolf, once Raven see through the deception, Pandora berated her son for fighting with Abraham, while Raven yelled at his mother for allowing Abraham to attack the school. After Raven insists her wants to make a difference, Pandora decides to destroy the world and remake it so Raven could do as he pleased. She was later seen in front of Moperville South laughing and releasing a blast of light. Abilities So far Pandora' only abilities have been shown to be shapeshifting, tearing holes in dimensions, and returning her son's illusion. Trivia Pandora' cloud form is said to be constantly shifting and changing, with parts splitting and combining randomly while still giving the appearance of a regular pattern of movement. Dan Shive has claimed that Pandora in her cloud form would be one of the hardest things he could think of to animate. References Category:Supporting characters Category:Antagonists